


Burning Orange

by HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Dark Past, Sad Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD/pseuds/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD
Summary: I wrote this for a competition in a discord chat I'm on,JayHornets~
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Burning Orange

The thick and suffocating ash filled air made him choke as he walked, body practically numb as he traversed through the desolate, lifeless land.  
It had all been an accident, he hadn't meant to get stuck, he didn't want to get stuck.

His feet scraped across the warm ground, rubble and debris scattering across he floor.  
Dark stains barely visible in the orange glow as the fires crackled and popped near by.  
The fires were still burning, even three days after he arrived. Five briefly wondered if they'd burn forever, passionately hanging on to life, or if they'd eventually flicker out and extinguish themselves, gone with a soft breeze or the right timed falling of rubble.

The air was warm and uncomfortably heavy, smoke and ash blending into one and making it feel like he was staring through a static overlay at another world.

The once bright colours, the blues, the grays, the white of the clouds, even the browns and deep blues, the red strips of his academy uniform. The pink of his sisters feather scarf, the silver of his brothers knives, the soft gently pastels of his shortest sisters jumpers, they were all gone. Replaced with harsh tones of orange, and red, and black. 

He took a shuddering breath, feeling the ash burn down his throat as he struggled to take in the contaminated oxygen, staring up from the orange floor, and the burning rubble,  
And into the burning orange sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a competition in a discord chat I'm on,
> 
> JayHornets~


End file.
